The Woz
The Woz is the first episode in the series. It is followed by the episode E.T. Plot Steve Wozniak wants to sell the company and pursue his dream of making computers. You meet all the main characters in this episode, as well as get a feel for their personalities, Mr. Wozniak wants Dave to help sell the company, this is not a good idea because Dave wants things to stay the way that they are, so when some of the potential buyers show up Dave scares them off using various pranks, with no more possible buyers, Mr. Wozniak wants to sell the company to Bellicovision, but Dave wants him to sell it to Mr. Larrity, a Texas businessman. There is a show of hands at The outdoor BBQ pit and fun zone. When they voted at first Jerry abstained, leaving a tie, then both Dave and Mary want him to go to their side, Larrity and Bellicovision respectively, Jerry ends up choosing Larrity. Then Dave and Jerry meet Mr. Larrity, and then the first pitch meeting takes place, Larrity turns down many games it's apparent that Mr. Larrity's only concern is money. Then Dave visits Mr. Wozniak, at his new company Apple computers, Mr. Wozniak tells Dave that he needs to lead Gameavision now, and gives him the 'Horn of Consensus. '''Meanwhile Todd and Black Steve try to assassinate Larrity but fail in all attempts, because Larrity has bullet-proof plastic in all of his vending machines and auto-mobiles, they fail the second time because Mr. Larrity hears B. Steve swearing because the cake he was hiding in was vanilla, and when Mr. Larrity says B. Steve has to share an office he tried to shoot him but Larrity had a Flak Jacket on. The episode ends with Larrity branding Todd because he is wearing cow horns on his head so Larrity brands him like a steer. Later Dave told Jerry a prank that he defecated in the brownie bowl, Jerry tries to warned him to keep quiet, Until he then told him to turn around as he ended up ratting himself out, with everyone shocked and disgusted by Dave antics, Larrity replies with "Gosh darn it that's the second time I've eaten shit I ate this week!". Video Game references *In Mr. Wozniak's office, Majora's Mask is hung on the wall, which Wozniak puts on for a brief moment. This is an obvious reference to Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask for the Nintendo 64. *During the "lil' meander" where Larrity introduces himself to Dave and Jerry, they pass through environments that are graphically and architecturally very similar to worlds 1-2 and 1-4 of Super Mario Bros. A Koopa Troopa is also seen in this area, which Dave jumps on, sliding it under Jerry and Larrity and knocking them over. Clarence disappears from here in a Warp Pipe, all of which are clearly referring to recurring elements in the popular Mario series. *A recurring element in Larrity's office in this and many future episodes are random items placed on his desk with a price number next to them. This is a reference to The Legend of Zelda. *When Black Steve shoots his gun at Dave and Jerry, if you look close enough, you can see a mean little face on the bullet. This is similar to the Bullet Bills from the ''Mario franchise. *Also hanging on the Wall in Wozniak's office can be seen a shy guy mask from Super Mario series. *When Jerry tries to jump the gap, the pose and death sequence are from Megaman. *While applying at Bellecovision, Jerry is whipped by an employee, using a whip just like the one from Castlevania. Film References *Dave cuts open a not-dead donkey with a lightsaber and crawls inside, explicitly referring to the scene in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes back when Han Solo cuts open his Tauntaun to keep Luke Skywalker warm. *The Hover-board which can be seen in the Break room driven by Steve Woz is a parody from Back to the Future II References *Apple is a real computer company famous for the Apple I, Apple II, and the Macintosh. *Bellicovision is a parody of Colecovision an 80's game company. *Mr. Wozniak actually owns Apple currently. *Mr. Larrity's obsession with money is a reference to the game industry of real-life. According to consensus, the individual programmers create games out of a "love for the craft," but the large corporations that fund the games are only interested in profits. Notes *The final score was 11,969. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes